Cynthia Harris
Cynthia Rose Harris is a very powerful witch and a recurring character in The Hathaway Chronicles novel, [[Darkness Descending|''Darkness Descending]]. She was in a relationship with the late Brent Nelson, and together, they had two children, Eleanor and Fred. Growing up in Seaside, she is best friends with Laura Ross. She was named after her paternal grandmother, Cynthia Brown. When she discovered she was with a human and with child, her father stripped her of her magic, or so he thought. Her grandmother cursed her and Brent to die horrible deaths, something that has come to pass for Brent. She has not spoken with her family for almost 20 years, the only exception being her brother Robert, who turned his back on his heritage in defiance of his family. Born on the same day as Laura Ross, the two shared a psychic link, one that made both of them very powerful witches. '''Cynthia' is a member of the Harris Family and the Brown Family. She is also a descendant of the Hathaway Family through her grandmother Cynthia. Early History Cynthia Harris was born on April 26, 1976 in Seaside, California, the youngest daughter and child of Drake Harris and Morgan Carp. She was named after her paternal grandmother, Cynthia Brown, since she resembled her, the only one who inherited her blond hair. Cynthia was close to her grandmother growing up, but began to distance herself once she reached her teen years, since she saw that her grandmother was in fact, borderline psychotic. Especially in her views of humans, Cynthia hid from her family, that she was with a human, Brent Nelson. She was close friends with Laura Ross and Liliana Morris, the both of them always helping in keeping Cynthia's secret. Her grandmother Cynthia however, taught her several spells, some that were even banned by the Hathaway Coven. Though she remembered the dark magic, she never used it. Until 1994, right before her 18th birthday, her magic got triggered, by witnessing a boy kill a homeless woman. She then went to him, and made him bleed to death, this triggered Laura's magic as well, as they were bound since they were born on the same day. Out of fear, she binded her and Laura together, to keep their magic in control, though it broke when they turned 18, but some of Laura's magic was still in Cynthia. When she told the coven, they wanted her stripped of her magic and shamed, but the elder, Lydia, took pity on her, but said she could never join the coven. Cynthia discovered she was pregnant with Brent's child, after graduating high school. Her grandmother found out, and forced her father to strip her of her magic, Drake disowned her, kicking her out of the house, and cut the connection off from them completely. Robert turned his back on magic, and left with Cynthia, the two later moving into a house with Brent, who knew of their heritage. However, about three months later, her grandmother tracked them down, and cursed each and every one of them to die a horrible death, Robert was not there at the time. Brent and Cynthia left Seaside after that. She only returned after his death in 2006, after having had another child with him, Fred. The Hathaway Chronicles Darkness Descending In the chapter, Trails of Magi''c, ... In the chapter, ''Bright Eyes, ... In the chapter, Ties That Bind, ... In the chapter, Bloody Promises, ... Powers and Abilities As a witch and a descendant of the Hathaway Family, Cynthia was shown to be skilled and very powerful. She was also mentored by her Grandmother, Cynthia, who even taught her spells that were considered taboo by the Hathaway Coven. She also had a bound, with Laura Ross, since they were born on the same day, and were related by blood. They bound themselves together when they were young, unknown of the consequences of it. When she was 19, she met and had a child with a human, Brent. Her grandmother, furious at a witch/human relationship, made her son strip Cynthia of her magic, at the command of his mother, to whom he could not say no to, as was his curse. Drake, horrified to what he had done, left Seaside, as did his mother. Cynthia thought her dad did it because he was just as bad as her grandmother, which also soured the relationship between her and her mother. As she got older, she discovered she still had magic, just tucked deep away, she could still be channeled, or channel others to do a spell, because of her bond with Laura, some of her magic was still inside of her. Since only the parents of a witch can strip their powers from them, Laura's wasn't.Category:Witch Category:April Birthday Category:Hathaway Chronicles Character Category:Recurring Character